


Luminarias

by Eisoj5



Series: Solstice Stories [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday wishes, of a sort. Originally posted (to the Harem maybe?) in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminarias

Monica lit luminarias for Christmas, despite John's protests that  
she was wasting valuable supplies and drawing too much  
attention to themselves.

"You're lighting us up like the goddamn tree in Rockefeller  
Square," he grumbled, trailing after her as she went from room  
to room with a sheaf of brown paper bags tucked under her  
arm.

"It's symbolic of return, John," Monica said serenely, fixing a  
candle in place in its bag and putting the whole setup on the  
windowsill. "Druids used to light fires on and before the  
solstice to entice back the sun. Christians around the world  
used their own lights to welcome Mary and Joseph into their  
homes." She looked up at him, her smile flickering. 

"It's dangerous."

"No, it's not. You heard Shannon yourself; we're not a target,  
not while Skinner and Gibson are out there drawing everyone's  
attention."

John turned his face to the window, exhaling quietly.  
"Welcoming Mary and Joseph to the inn," he said, then  
laughed. 

Monica compressed her lips into a tight smile, refusing to feel  
embarrassed. "Well, you want them home just as much as I  
do."

"You'd better put some outside," he said. "They'll need some  
landing lights for their UFO."


End file.
